Hannah Hunter
Hannah Hunter was a Fobble mailwoman. Biography Early life Very little is known about Hannah Hunter's early life, but for some reason, she always disguised herself as a man while at work. Her house, on the other hand, was something of a safehaven for her, as the walls were pink, her torapp Beakers lived there, and the walls were pink. It is unknown how she acquired Beakers. Meeting Mr. Stupid NoHead Hannah Hunter went to the beach on 7 January, 2020. There, she met Mr. Stupid NoHead, who was believed to be deceased. In her male facade, she asked NoHead if he was all right. With the knowledge that he could slaughter Hunter anytime, he expressed to her that he felt “emotionally lost”, like his way of life. Hunter, out of empathy, invited NoHead to her apartment. Before they left, Mr. Stupid NoHead passed himself off as Peter Kellerman. Inside the car, where Beakers was waiting, Hunter asked for more of “Peter’s” backstory, but NoHead refused to tell him anything. Upon arriving home, the mailman went to change clothes, and told NoHead to make himself comfortable. However, after waiting for a good half hour, he went down to check on the individual. Upon seeing the walls were pink and the mailman was wearing a bra, NoHead became suspicious. Before he could deduce anything else, the mailman slammed the door. Shortly afterwards, the mailman emerged. Clearing his throat, NoHead demanded to know if the mailman was female. Left with no choice, the “mailman” confirmed his suspicions and revealed her true name. However, Hunter also swore NoHead to secrecy. Hunter remained with Mr. Stupid NoHead for weeks. He began to warm up to her, confusing him. He did not want to believe that he had changed. Under attack After returning from an undisclosed grocery store, Hannah Hunter and Mr. Stupid NoHead encountered a boa constrictor on their porch. As Hunter stepped back, NoHead slaughtered the snake with a death beam. Hunter was shocked, as NoHead had told her that he was a Fobble, and NoHead finally revealed the truth, adding that he had a change of heart. Still, she beckoned him inside. Once inside, NoHead heard eerie noises and called Hunter back behind him. Still, they were both overpowered by black clouds of smoke and a dragon held both of them in either hand. An imp began to taunt them, but NoHead summoned his sword and promptly freed Hunter, slayed the dragon, and fought the imp until it disarmed him with a beam of light. Hunter saw the sword nearby and seized it, using it to kill the imp. NoHead rose to his feet and Hannah gave him his weapon. Afterwards, they revealed their true names to each other. Later life After their encounter, Hannah Hunter continued to keep in touch with Mr. Stupid NoHead as he set out to find his own living quarters. She died at some point prior to 2169. Personality and traits Hannah Hunter was kind, strong, and empathic. Relationships Mr. Stupid NoHead Hannah Hunter first met Mr. Stupid NoHead on the beaches of Oceania. She remained with Mr. Stupid NoHead for weeks. He began to warm up to her, confusing him. He did not want to believe that he had changed. When Mr. Stupid NoHead finally revealed his true identity as a Dark mutant to Hunter, she was not angry with him for lying to her or about who he really was. After their encounter, Hannah Hunter continued to keep in touch with Mr. Stupid NoHead as he set out to find his own living quarters. Appearances *''Survival of the NoHeads'' Category:Non-canonical characters